


Unfinished WIP 9 (Of Dusk and Dawn)

by ragingrainbow



Series: Fic Graveyard [9]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Adam had never been either a night or a morning person. He thrived in the moments in between, in twilights and early dawns, when everything was peaceful and changing and </i>inspiring<i>.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished WIP 9 (Of Dusk and Dawn)

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to start posting my unfinished and unlikely to ever be finished WIPs, just to get them out of my hair. Please note that unfinished works will be posted as they are - stopping abruptly where my inspiration ran out. If that's not your thing, don't read!
> 
> If anyone finds inspiration here and would like to continue the story or write their own based on the idea, feel free to, but please give credit? I'd honestly love it if these stories could be told even if my muse has given up on them!

Adam had never been either a night or a morning person. He thrived in the moments in between, in twilights and early dawns, when everything was peaceful and changing and _inspiring_. 

Tommy, on the other hand, was totally a night person. At dusk he was only just starting to wake up, even if he had been awake since early morning dusk would animate him, and he loved the quiet promised by the enclosing darkness. 

Tommy liked to stay up all night, not to party, but to just have time alone, time to decompress and just _be_. Tommy also liked late night chats, and Adam had come to appreciate those, too, the times he woke up as Tommy sneaked into bed. 

They were having one right now - more of an early morning talk, really - speaking in hushed whispers and barely able to to make each other out in the shadows. Sharing hopes and dreams and fears and _everything_ , with that odd clarity that seemed exclusive to chats had in the dark.


End file.
